A Sunday Smile
by taaylin
Summary: É seu aniversário, e tudo o que mais queria, Kate não podia ter. Pós 2x24 Season Finale . Songfic, ONE SHOT!


_N/A: Música de B-nario, Nel Giorno Del Mio Compleanno._

* * *

_quest'oggi mi faccio un regalo _

_prendo tempo e sto un po' con me_

_è un giorno speciale e non voglio_

_pensare a quello che non mi appartiene_

Aquele era um dia diferente. Completamente diferente se fossem comparar com os dias em que passavam horas na frente do quadro branco abarrotado de fotos e informações sobre casos e suspeitos. Não, aquele dia fugia totalmente da rotina, e era pelo menos o único em que Kate Beckett se reservava o direito de dar uma folga para si mesma. Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que se faz aniversário.

Lá estava ela, com um não-habitual vestido azul claro e sapatilhas de mesmo tom, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo balançando levemente devido à brisa de verão no Central Park. A ideia de piquenique fora de Lanie. Esta vestia-se da mesma forma à vontade que sua melhor amiga, assim como os sempre inseparáveis Ryan e Esposito. Cada um usava bermuda e camiseta, exatamente como fariam todos os domingos se não trabalhassem como policiais vinte quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana. A namorada de Ryan, Jenny, também estava lá.

Todos conversavam, riam, comiam, achavam graça de alguma piadinha tola, e por mais que tudo estivesse saindo maravilhosamente bem, Kate sentia que faltava alguma coisa. No fundo sabia bem o que era, mas a ideia de admitir que sentia falta [i]dele[/i] era demais para seu orgulho. Ainda mais no seu aniversário. Esperava pelo menos uma ligação, um recado qualquer que indicasse que ele não havia esquecido. E com isso quase riu. Seria pedir demais que lembrasse de algo como uma data, estando ele tão distraído nos Hamptons.

_ Que tal irmos aos presentes? - sugeriu Ryan, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Kate sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. - Muito bem. Este é meu. E da Jenny, é claro.

A detetive não quis rasgar o papel vermelho que envolvia o que quer que fosse retangular. Por isso, cuidou para desgrudar os pedaços de fita adesiva sem tirar pedaços vermelhos junto. Aos poucos foi-se revelando um livro de capa azulada. Lia-se Hemingway no topo.

_ Não sei se é seu estilo, mas [i]O Velho e o Mar[/i] não pode faltar na sua biblioteca particular. - comentou ele, enquanto a via passar a mão na capa e folhear as páginas.

_ Ryan, obrigada. Ainda não tinha lido. - Enquanto falava, não desgrudava os olhos de seu presente. Era um dos seus fascínios: livros. Um mundo inteiro dentro de uma coisa tão pequena que a tirava das catástrofes do dia a dia.

_ Pelo menos foge dos assassinatos bizarros dos livros de Castle. - riu Esposito.

Kate levantou os olhos verdes para o colega, assim que o nome [i]dele[/i] foi pronunciado. Ryan lançou-lhe um olhar de reprimenda, assim como Lanie, que só faltou avançar no detetive. Percebendo a ferida que acabara de tocar, Esposito logo pegou seu presente, querendo mudar de assunto de uma vez.

_ Não é nada que estimule o cérebro, mas tenho certeza de que vai adorar. - e entregou-lhe seu embrulho de papel laminado.

Com a mesma paciência ela abriu-o, ignorando o fato de que o dia de repente parecia não estar sendo tão divertido. Pode sentir a maciez do presente antes mesmo de saber o que era. Tirou de dentro do pacote feito com cuidado um cachecol roxo e um par de luvas da mesma cor, este sem as pontas dos dedos.

_ É lindo, Espo. - e abriu o cachecol, com o mesmo sorriso tolo de quem adora ganhar presentes. - Muito obrigada.

_ Mais um pra sua coleção. - brincou Ryan, dando um beijo no rosto da namorada.

Os dois homens voltaram-se para Lanie, que ainda não havia se manifestado. A médica-legista levantou as mãos espalmadas e encolheu os ombros.

_ Meu presente está atrasado, não posso fazer nada.

Como se fosse algo premeditado, logo em seguida veio um barulho detrás de Kate, alguém pigarreando para chamar a atenção. Todos voltaram a atenção ao sujeito, menos a aniversariante, entretida demais com seus presentes. Ryan tocou-a no ombro para que olhasse para trás, e assim que o fez um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo. Olhando-a com aquela expressão que tanto a fazia odiá-lo e sorrir ao mesmo tempo estava Castle.

_ Aí está meu presente. - informou Lanie, fingindo estar mais interessada num pedaço de bolo.

Beckett levantou-se sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar. Ainda estava querendo ter certeza de que [i]ele[/i] se encontrava de fato ali. Com poucos passos encurtou a distância, o suficiente para fazer uma pergunta sem que os outros ouvissem.

_ O que está fazendo aqui?

_ É seu aniversário, ora. E sabe, fiquei um pouco chateado por não ter me convidado pra festinha. - disse com um sorriso de canto, achando graça da cor rosa que tomou conta do rosto da outra.

_ Achei que estivesse ocupado nos Hamptons, não quis..

_ Não precisa dar explicações. Além do mais, a ideia de Lanie foi mais divertida. - e deu uma piscadela, fazendo-a desviar o olhar. - Estou vendo que a surpresa deu certo.

Ela riu e cruzou os braços, gesto esse que indicava um certo desconforto.

_ Toma, seu presente.

Kate estava tão absorta na sua imagem que nem se deu conta de que Castle tinha algo numa das mãos. Com um pouco de receio, ela segurou o embrulho. Com toda a paciência do mundo desamarrou o laço que prendia a boca do saquinho dourado brilhante. Tirou de dentro uma caixa toda branca, sem nenhuma indicação do quê havia dentro. Por fim abriu-a, e o que viu dentro a fez levantar as sobrancelhas.

O anjinho de cristal não era maior que a palma de sua mão.

_ Lembro que uma vez você me disse que seu trabalho era cuidar das pessoas, e perguntei quem é que cuidava de você. Naturalmente não recebi resposta que me convencesse, então...

A intenção era explícita, e ela adorou isso do fundo de sua alma. Não quis mais pensar. Virava o anjinho de um lado para o outro, a fim de pôr em ordem o que estava acontecendo dentro dela. Se estivessem sozinhos lhe daria um abraço apertado, e talvez até colocaria para fora a palavras reprimidas do dia em que ele fora embora. Ela sonhava com aquele dia toda noite. Amaldiçoava-se por ter sido tão ingênua durante aqueles dois anos em que trabalharam juntos. Mas não queria pensar naquilo. Castle estava bem ali, não estava? Viera por sua causa, por que era seu dia. Tinha certeza de que o escritor sabia da importância de sua presença, se não nem se incomodaria de pegar a estrada e viajar por quase duas horas até Nova York.

Ainda alisava as asas do anjinho quando finalmente pronunciou alguma coisa:

_ Castle, não sei nem o que dizer.

_ Um obrigado está de bom tamanho. Se vier com aquele sorriso, terá feito meu domingo.

O que podia fazer? Estava encantada com o presente, e seu aniversário não podia estar mais completo agora. O verão parecia ter finalmente lançado sobre ela seus braços aconchegantes, o calor fazendo-se perceptível. Kate não só agradeceu como sorriu.

_ Obrigada por isso. Mesmo. Você não sabe o quanto...

_ Sei. - interrompeu-a juntando as mãos. - Está nos seus olhos.

E mais uma vez suas bochechas assumiram um tom róseo, mas nem se incomodou com isso. Estava ocupada demais tentando manter seu coração batendo num ritmo menos frenético.

_ Venha se sentar com a gente. Se tiver sorte, Ryan e Esposito deixaram algum pedaço de bolo sobrando.

Os dois riram e voltaram-se para o grupo sentado conversando. Antes de chegarem, Castle comentou, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

_ À propósito, alguém já disse que você fica linda de vestido?

E como ele havia se abaixado para cumprimentar os outros, restou a ela demorar alguns segundos ouvindo aquelas palavras ecoarem em sua cabeça. É, havia sentido falta dele.

_esistono i giorni difficili_

_comunque quelli non li canterei _

_ma adesso non ci penso e qui non verranno _

_perché oggi è il mio compleanno..._


End file.
